Lego Of Me!
by CharlieMistry
Summary: An unfortunate someone get's sucked into the world of Lego! He is convinced it's a dream but is it? Inspired by the Harry Potter:CoS Lego creater!


Lego Of Me!!!  
Disclaimers: I do not own the Harry Potter chracters or Lego. I DO however own a copy of the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Lego computer game :P.  
"Goodnight Draco." Narcissa Malfoy cooed closing the door of Draco Malfoy's bedroom as she left the room.  
"Goodnight mother." Draco replied. He had gone to bed early because he had to go back to Hogwarts the very next day.  
'Hm. Goody. Back to Hogwarts. I can go back to making the Gryfindors lives miserable.' he thought to himself happily.  
That thought lulled him into a deep soothing sleep.  
  
"Hello there! You must be Draco Malfoy!" Someone with a paticularly annoying voice exclaimed.  
Draco yawned. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" he demanded.  
"Look around! And have a look at yourself!!!" Whoever it was informed. Draco looked up and saw that it was an odd old man wearing some kind of stupid Race Track helmet.  
He looked at himself. He was shocked at what he saw.  
"Excuse me! But WHY and may I repeat WHY am I YELLOW?!?!?!" he shouted.  
"Welcome to Lego World!!!" the man announced.  
"Aha. Funny. TAKE THE CURSE OFF, MOTHER!" Draco shouted.  
The man looked at Draco quizzically.  
"I'm beginning to guess that this has nothing to do with my mother and April Fools?" Draco asked feeling quite stupid.  
"No. Would you like to sit down? If we go to the workshop, I can show you how to make a chair." the man offered.  
"Ugh! Make a chair as in... work?!?! No, I don't think so. Get a servant to do it." Draco turned around.  
"But you have a lot to learn." the man said.  
"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all those cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs before I went to bed." Draco said to himself rubbing his eyes.  
"You haven't asked who I am yet!" the man said indignantly.  
"I know who you are. You're some weirdo wearing a helmet for no apparant reason who lives in some terrible dream." Draco snarled.  
"Nope. I'm the helper." the man said proudly.  
"Right. May I just say that you have a very unimaginative mother?" Draco sniggered.  
"You are so rude! My when I was young..." Helper started.  
Draco had already started running far along the path.  
"Fine! If you're going to be like that, then do so! Make sure to collect Chocolate Frogs!!!" Helper shouted.  
  
'I've had enough of chocolate frogs. That's why I'm in this freaky dream.' Draco thought while running.  
He saw something. Sliding into an almost sudden stop he moved in to inspect it.  
"Whoa! Why is this Chocolate frog giving out light?" Draco bent down to pick it up. But, He found out the hard way that he didn't have jointed knees as he toppled over landing flat on his face.  
"Ow. Dreams have never been this painfull before." he groaned clutching his now beautifully grazed face.  
He pulled himself to his feet and had a look around.  
'How am I suppose to pick up these frogs if I can't kneel down?' he thought to himself. Then he looked at his hands. 'That's not right. I thought I used to have aposable digits... Five of them on each hand?'  
He looked ahead of him and saw Harry Potter. 'Bah. Perfect Potter. What's he happy about now?'  
Harry seemed to be collecting chocolate frogs. By running into them.  
"HEY!!!!" Draco shouted. He ran up to Harry and punched him in the stomach. Harry just responded with a quizzical look.  
"Why is everyone giving me that look today?!?!?!" Draco groaned.  
"Hiya!" Harry replied.  
"What's your problem?" he grunted.  
"Hiya!" Harry repeated.  
"Forget it! I don't need you!" Draco moaned pushing Harry to the ground then walking away.  
  
'This is turning out to be one weird day.' Draco thought to himself.  
"Hello! Now it's time for your first lesson!" A familiar voice called.  
"I thought you were ignoring me because I was rude?" Draco whined.  
"Shut up, I'm going to teach you how to operate the camera." Helper announced.  
Draco looked around.  
"What camera?"  
"Hm. One has a feeling that this isn't going to go quite as well as planned." Helper pointed out.  
"What camera?!?" Draco repeated.  
"Well, Onto the next lesson." Helper smiled.  
"WHAT CAMERA?!?!" Draco shouted.  
"Now Now! No need to shout!" Helper hushed.  
"Grr!" Draco stormed off.  
  
"Why me? Why me? I'm not having any fun! I know there have been lots of occasions where I haven't had fun. Like, I still can't say the word ferret without shuddering but I really am not having fun!" Draco whined leaning against a tree. Something moved.  
"Eh?"  
Then realisation dawned on him as he figured out that the tree he had been leaning on was the whomping willow.  
"Waaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as he was being flung into the lake.  
  
"I am not having ANY fun!!!" he cried splashing his "fists" into the water. An unlucky frog happened to get hit but it didn't seem to notice.  
"Bah!!!" he shouted to nothing impaticular.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am not sure whether I should write more to this fic. Please review, No flames. All flames will be jetted back at you so that your Lego will burn. YOUR LEGO WILL BURN AND DIE IF YOU FLAME! :) 


End file.
